Into The Abyss of Darkness
by iluvgaara
Summary: Yaoi, Sakura banning... Naruto and Sasuke remeets after 100 years, without any of their previous memories, but lately, they have been recieving weird dreams. Now the two boys are both in Tokyo University majoring art and literature. Will history repeat?


**FeiFei Chan: **

**This is my first piece of yoai work so be nice and give me some good reviews. Suggestions would be very much welcomed, if there are any questions asked, I will be answering them at the beginning of my next chapter. Thank you. **

'…' Thinking

"…"Talking

(FeiFei Chan's blabbing)

…Others

**Into The Abyss of Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto's Pov

'_Dobe' The boy said coolly. _

'_Hey, who are you calling dobe you TEME!' I shouted_

'_Let's spar.' The boy groaned at the nick-name. _

'_Right, and I'm gonna beat you this time! Believe it!' I shouted again, the other boy simply smirked. _

Ring!!! Off went the alarm clock, "Damn," Naruto mumbled through his breath, burying his face comfortably into his pillow, "Does my first day of college had to start off with such a stupid dream?" He wondered aloud, and that's when he realized, "OH SHIT! Today is my first day of college and I'm gonna be LATE!" Naruto jumped up taking a glance at the clock and wailed, "Never mind 'gonna', I am 'already' late! And I haven't even packed my things yet!" (Yep, that's our Naru-chan) Naruto quickly got dressed—in an orange T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He stuffed all of his things into his giant backpack. You know, toothbrush; a few T-shirts, underpants, two other pairs of pants; and last and most important thing—his sketchbook.

Naruto sighed when looking at his sketchbook. He couldn't go anywhere without it, it was the most important thing for him; the only thing personal belonged to him. Naruto turned to look around, just to make sure he had taken everything important with him. Since this is after all, the last time he was going to be here. Starting today, he will stay at the campus as a first year student in Tokyo University, majoring art and literature.

Naruto threw his keys at the counter and banged the door behind him. 'The landlady's gonna be very happy about this.' He thought as he rushed downstairs. The landlady never really liked him. Hell, she acted as if she ABHORED him, as if he was some filthy animal. 'All I did was pay the rent a little bit late, for God's sake! It's not as if I had torn down her apartment or anything.' Naruto thought grimly.

'Okay, this should be the place.' Naruto thought as he pushed open the door timidly, coming face to face with a silver haired man who was wearing a mask. "Excuse me, I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, slightly out of breath.

Sasuke's Pov

"Excuse me, I am Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke watched as the late comer merged into the room. The new boy had bright yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes, as blue as a clear cloudless summer sky. He had some kind of weird whisker-like scars on the sides of his face. And his face was red with sweat. 'Must have been running,' Sasuke thought. 'Tck, late on the first day of college. What a dobe.'

Naruto's Pov

The silver-haired-men who was obviously going to be their sensei glared at the Naruto, and motioned to the only empty chair left in the classroom, "Go seat there, I was just about to introduce myself to the class." Naruto nodded and walked over to the empty chair. Beside the chair sat another boy, he had raven-dark hair and dark emotionless eyes, as cold as a cloudless winter night. With one look, Naruto was sure that he was the kind of boy who had things together, like money, girls after him, and well, everything. Yep, it was all written on his I'm-too-good-for-you face. He hated that kind of people, they were always to rapt up in their own world admiring themselves to care about other people.

Naruto had met plenty of those people before and knew their games well. To them, it's always about 'me, myself, and mine'. 'Whatever,' Naruto thought. 'It's not as if I will be stuck with him for the rest of the year.'

Sasuke's Pov

'Okay, why is that guy staring at me like that? It's as if I've got three eyes or something. He's weird.' Sasuke thought self consciously.

"All right class," The silver-haired men announced, "I am Kakashi, I will be your teacher for history. Since I have to put up with you brats for at least a year, I will tell you this before hand, 'I hate you.'" Everyone sweats drops. "Okay, each of you will stand up and tell your name to the class and say one thing that you like. Starting from table one." Kakashi finished his sentence, sat down at a chair, took out an orange covered book from his pocket and started reading. (Two people sat at one table, just incase you guys are wondering.)

"Troublesome," the first boy muttered as he stood up, he had his black hair pulled into a ponytail and wears earrings, "The name's Shikamaru. I like watching the cloud."

"My name's Neji," The boy with pale lavender eyes and long black hair stood and said, "I'd like to protect my cousin," Neji paused, scanned around the room and said, "If anyone of you dare to put a finger on her, I will personally see you suffer in HELL." Everyone sweats drops, once again.

(Okay, moving one to the second table) "Hi, I'm Ino; I like flowers and cute boys." The girl in long blond hair said cheerfully.

"Hi, I am Ten Ten, I like making friends, I hope we all have a great year together!"

(Third table) The mysterious boy in sunglasses and a long coat which collar cover the most part of his face said, "I am Shino, I like bugs…" some girls in the room shivered Shino continued, "I collect them too, I can show sometime…"

The over weight dude beside Shino stood up, "I am Chouji, and I like food."

(Forth table) "Ko-ko-konichiwa," The girl with short blue hair stuttered, her face was red with embarrassment. "My name is H-Hinata, I am Ne-Neji niisan's younger s-sister. Um… I like re-reading." Hinata sat down immediately after completing her sentence.

Sasuke couldn't help but snickered, 'What a weakling,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the young girl's still red face. 'She can't even finish a sentence without stuttering.'

The girls with sandy blond hair stood up, "'s up, my name's Temari, I like the art of fans."

(That was the end of roll one, going on the roll two now, yeah! Table five)

The red-headed boy with black mascara around his eyes said, "I am Gaara, I like nothing."

The boy stood up, 'I am Kankurou, I like puppets."

(Table six) The boy with bushy eyebrows jumped up, he was wearing this green jumpsuit sort of clothes, "Aren't I glad to meet you guys! Ah, may the beauty of youth be with every one of you!" He sat down, and then as if he remembered that he had forgotten something, the boy jumped up again. "By the way, my name is Lee…"

"The name's Kiba, I like dogs."

(Table seven) Sasuke slowly stood, "My name is Sasuke," Sasuke said, he could see the boy beside him rolling his eyes, for some reason, Sasuke really had the edge to punch that boy, but he stopped himself and continued, "My likes and dislikes are none of your business."

"Yo, I am Naruto," Naruto stood up immediately after Sasuke had finished, "I like RAMEN!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, how could he sit next to such a brainless idiot?

(Table eight) "Hi, I am Sakura!" The green eyed pink haired girl said loudly, "I like Sasuke-kun!!!"

Sasuke growled under his breath, 'This is really annoying.'

The other girl with silver white hair and brown puppy eyes and a pair of glasses stood up, "Hey, I am Kabuto. I like a lot of things… he he."

And that was the end of the introductions.

"All right class, quiet down. Now, you need to get to know your tablemate," Kakashi said, grinning evilly behind his mask, "Because they will not only be your tablemate and partner for the rest of this year but you will also be living in the same room with them for the entire three years of college."

"What?" Sasuke blurted, 'This has got to be a mistake.' He turned around to look at the boy beside him. The other boy, or Naruto was staring back at him also, mouth agape.

Kakashi however, ignored them, "You may begin."

For a while, neither one of them said anything, 'What's there to know anyway.' Sasuke sighed, truthfully, he just didn't know what to say, and he had never been very good with small talks. So he started, "Hey dobe."

Naruto's Pov

For a while, neither one of them said anything. Usually, Naruto would have been babbling loudly, but for some stupid reason, he felt really awkward. 'What was that boy's name again? Oh, right, Sasuke.'

And when that Sasuke boy finally spoke to him, the first words that came out of his mouth were, "Hey dobe." If Naruto really hated anything, it was that boy's attitude, 'who the fuck does he think he is, going off calling people names!'

Naruto had been on the edge since he woke up, this didn't help neither. He pushed the boy to the ground and jumped onto him.

"Hey, who are you calling a dobe you TEME!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Then fight me." Sasuke smirked, this made Naruto even madder.

"Right, and I'm gonna beat you. Bad. Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly, the class went quiet, all eyes on the pair. "Dobe, get off me, people are watching." Naruto heard the boy under him say. Naruto looked up, all eyes were indeed on them, he blushed furiously, letting go of the Sasuke and got to his feet, murmured, "Sorry."

Kakashi's Pov

'Ahhh, I see they haven't changed one bit. Hun?' Kakashi thought, grinning slightly. 'Wait a minute! What am I talking about? They don't know each other! And most importantly, I don't know them! What is it with me today? Ah, it must be the cold, or the fact that I didn't sleep well last night.' Kakashi sighed.

Naruto's Pov

'Okay, that was really freaky, that was almost exactly like a replay of the dream I had last night…'Naruto thought grimly, 'Oh god, this is NOT happening to me. What the fuck! Am I going crazy? He then turned his head to sneak a look from Sasuke. Much to his surprise, Sasuke was looking at him also. To be more exact, Sasuke was THINKING the same thing as him, but, of course, there's no way for him to know that .Naruto was too busy wandering in his 'daydream garden' to hear what his new sensei Kakashi was saying. That's why in a matter of 1 minute, he was the only one left in the class room.

"Hun? Hun? What happened?" Naruto wondered aloud as he suddenly found himself as the last student left in the empty classroom, a feeling of panic overwhelmed him. "Where is everybody?" Then, Naruto heard a sigh from beside turned around to look; it was Sasuke, 'what the fuck is he doing here?' Naruto wondered. "What are you doing here? And where is everybody else?"

A smirk forming from the corner of the raven haired boy as he said, "You would be gone too if you paid any attention to what Kakashi sensei was telling us. Let's go dobe; we need to find our room."

Naruto groaned, "Don't call me dobe! Besides, it's your fault that I didn't hear anything in the first place!"

Naruto saw the look of amusement on Sasuke's face as Sasuke leaned towards him until his was only an inch away from his. "Yeah? Do tell, how is it my fault?"

Naruto could fell the other boy's hot breath on his face and couldn't help but fell a little bit weird, "It just is, Teme!" He replied lamely.

Fortunately Sasuke didn't press him on, but turned away and said, "What ever." As if he could care less. Naruto didn't say anything back just follow, almost obediently.

Sasuke's Pov

Sasuke soon put the whole thing out of his mind. It was definitely weird, even his new sensei Kakashi seemed to be acting weird. First Kakashi seemed to be so out of it as if he had seen a ghost of something, but he had recovered fast and hid it well, unlike the dobe next to him. Then Kakashi started talking.

"Alright brats, you guys probably all had a pretty dramatic morning," Kakashi paused a moment as if thoughtful. "So you can have the rest of morning off, get something to eat, find your room if you are lucky everyone sweats drop. Report back to this room at 1:00, you will get to know the rest of your teachers." Kakashi grinned, or so it seemed. No one can really be sure because his mask covered most of his face. "Now, good luck in college, have fun, and get lost." Kakashi added as he headed out of the class room.

Sasuke spaced out again as the other kids rushed out, 'Okay, weird day, weird teacher, weird school, can things get anymore weirder? Oh yeah, the idiot next to me…' Sasuke snapped out of it and looked at the blond boy next to him.

He found Naruto looking around furiously and yell in confusion on top of his lungs. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Whatever." Sasuke said, trying to surpass his smile, which made his face twist in an awkward way. It was definitely weird; Sasuke had never smiled, not after what had happened long ago. It was so long ago that it seemed like a decade…

Fortunately, it was not as hard to find the dorms as they had feared, most people found their room within 5 minutes. Except for Sakura and Ino, and that was because they started fighting about who would get Sasuke-kun… Which Sasuke found very disgusting. As they opened their dorm door, Naruto jumped, "Gosh! This is great! There's even a computer!"

Naruto's Pov

As Naruto pushed open his dorm door, he couldn't help but jumped with excitement. "Gosh! This is great! There's even a computer!" 'Everything's sooooooo cool except I have to live with a teme! But at least I don't have to go to the library for internet anymore.'

Naruto was getting really exited about everything, that was at least until he saw Sasuke pulling out a black colored laptop. 'Such a show off,' Naruto thought. 'He's the kind of guy who thinks they can own the whole world just cause they got money.' But in truth, Naruto couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous, how much trouble would it save, he could type everything instead of jotting them down on paper and always worrying about loosing them.

Naruto grimaced, 'whatever', he thought, he wasn't about to loose his good mood on something this stupid. He turned on his computer and logged on his chat-room. He had just created his chat-room a few days ago in the name of Drowningfish, he didn't have any friends in his chat-room yet, and he didn't bother looking for any all he has on there is a poem he wrote before call Suicide.

_**Suicide**_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Clock clicking_

_Blood dripping… _

_I found myself lost, searching_

_But there ain't a way out_

_I found myself crying, waiting_

_Into the pain of eternity_

_Inside my dreams_

_I was all alone_

_And everything shattered_

_Pieces of broken memories_

_It's not too late you know_

_To search for me_

_To comfort my crying_

_To stop my bleeding_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Clock clicking_

_Blood dripping… _

_Won't you come and save me_

_Through the abyss of darkness_

_Won't you try to love me _

_Take me in your arms_

_Look into my eyes_

_Behind my goofy smile_

_Beyond the thick layer_

_Of mask that I wear_

_Look into my eyes_

_Behind my goofy smile_

_Beyond the thick layer_

_There's the real me_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Clock clicking_

_Blood dripping…_

Naruto noticed that several people had looked at it, but only one person commented, his name was Drytears.

Drytears: have you ever felt as if you are bleeding black? As in your heart is bleeding? And that people assume you have everything cool and under control but you are actually broken inside. 

Naruto was just thinking what to reply as he noticed Drytears logged on. So he typed: Drowningfish Yea, and I can't figure out what's happening to me or around me 

Drytears: I am in my freshmen year of college, what about you? 

Drowningfish : funny, same with me 

Drytears : your user name interested me, can you tell me why? I am not very good with suspense 

Naruto thought for a while and typed. Drowningfish : I am a fish, no one can see my tears, cause I live in the water 

Drytears : I can feel your tears, cause I an water, you live in my heart 

Naruto's hand stopped typing; he felt hot, burning tears welling in his eyes. How long had he been waiting for someone to tell him these words? These words were so beautiful that they are breathtaking.

Drytears : are you ok? 

Naruto didn't know what to say for a long time, these words means so much to him. He had only exchanged a few word with Drytears. Yet he felt as if he had known him for eternity. This feeling scared him. It was almost like what had happened this morning with that Sasuke guy. Both of the people didn't really know him, but Naruto felt as if they had known him for ever. It was as if they could see through them… this idea scared Naruto. But what was scarier was that he had no idea why. Maybe because he was afraid to feel hurt again, like what had happened a long time ago. Too long for him to remember clearly.

Naruto shuttered, what was he thinking?! Naruto logged out of his aim without replying to Sasuke and shut down the computer. He walked toward his bed and laid down curling himself in a ball. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke shut down the lid of his computer not much later. 'Probably cause he got no one to show off to now.' Naruto thought, smirking a little.


End file.
